Concrete tiles used as a decorative element for pavement, patios, walkways, etc are quite popular. Typically, no steel reinforcement are within the concrete as the products are placed directly on the ground. Sometimes, when they need to put concrete over a structure, manufacturer will decide to increase thickness of the product or, they use a steel reinforcement grid placed within. Generally midway or the lower third of the thickness of the concrete. There is also a technique known as ferro-cement which combines steel rebars with metal mesh such as chicken wire mesh in order to create a stronger concrete. Typically, whether in the case of reinforced concrete or ferro-cement, careful positioning of the steel armature as well as ensuring that the armature does not move during the compacting and vibrating of the concrete makes the process rather difficult to achieve in an optimal way and only highly trained and skilled artisans can produce a consistently good piece of decorative concrete.